


Cold steals warmth （冷夺热）

by ruanxiaole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanxiaole/pseuds/ruanxiaole
Summary: Снейп умирает, не успев рассказать Гарри о крестраже, живущем в нем. В финальной битве Гарри побеждает Волдеморта, но не убивает его, а сажает в камеру. Со временем Волдеморт догадывается об истинном положении вещей, и в ходе событий заключенный и тюремщик меняются местами. Теперь уже Гарри Поттер отбывает дни в Азкабане, когда к нему приходит посетитель.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [冷夺热](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721832) by [springjenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny). 



\- Существуют различные формы магии, - сказал им Дамблдор на первом уроке Трансфигурации. - С помощью одних можно превратить воду в огонь, обычный камень — в золото, сотворить материальные объекты из пустоты; другие способны рассеять ночную мглу, зажечь свет во тьме. Однако величайшая магия из всех — это способность отыскать любовь в глубине своего сердца.

Даже спустя полвека эта фраза оставалась любимой присказкой старого безумца.

Любовь. Дамблдор неустанно превозносил силу любви, повторял, что любовь — это вера, это оружие, с помощью которого, как говорили, удалось нанести окончательное поражение ему, Темному Лорду, - размышлял лорд Волдеморт в тюремной камере.

Стоя под прицелом его палочки в Большом зале Хогвартса, окружённый толпой мальчишка с пылающими решительностью зелеными глазами также твердил о силе любви:

\- Подумай и попытайся почувствовать хоть немного раскаяния, Риддл...

Он не мог не признать, что допустил просчет в случае со старшей палочкой, и новость об уничтожении всех крестражей стала для него ударом: внутри клокотала безудержная ярость, ему стало безумно страшно, так, как никогда в жизни. Когда столкнулись выпущенные одновременно проклятия, на мгновение он и вправду подумал, что свершится самое худшее.

Но все же... Почему он снова выжил после убивающего заклинания?

Змееподобное лицо Волдеморта походило на выточенную маску: застывшую, неподвижную, неживую, но мысли в его голове стремительно, и в то же время плавно перетекали одна в другую; он анализировал каждую, на первый взгляд, незначительную мелочь. Ответ на мучивший его вопрос был на поверхности, и он намеревался докопаться до сути. 

Он воскресил перед мысленным взором события того дня: в него угодило заклятие Поттера, он вновь испытал эту разрывающую на части боль, затмившую собой всё, и тут же потерял сознание. Странно, что в ту же секунду на землю рухнул без движения и мальчишка. Впоследствии авроры послали в него убивающее проклятие, отобрали палочку, чтобы он ничего не мог противопоставить в ответ... но по-прежнему не смогли убить его. Каждый раз мальчишка терял сознание вместе с ним... Почему?

Рассуждения привели Волдеморта к истоку проблемы: все началось с пророчества, связавшего их судьбы, а сообщил ему о пророчестве Снейп... Верно. Снейп. Темный Лорд ухватился за клубок сомнений, поселившихся в сердце, и принялся старательно разматывать его. 

Снейп очень странно себя вел перед смертью. После того, как яд Нагини попал в кровь, его сознание спуталось, и в предсмертной агонии он не переставая звал Поттера, будто хотел ему что-то сказать... Но что?

Поттер чувствует, когда Темный Лорд испытывает сильные эмоции, они связаны друг с другом через сны. Они не могут навредить друг другу обычными заклинаниями, пока используют палочки с одинаковой сердцевиной. А теперь по всему выходит, что, пока мальчишка жив, его невозможно убить. О чем это говорит?

Он строил всевозможные предположения, вертел ситуацию под разными углами, но доводы рушились, не находя опоры, не выдерживая никакой критики.

Всему этому было только одно логичное объяснение: получается, что без его ведома... Да, верно. В ту ночь на Хэллоуин он действительно намеревался создать крестраж после убийства Поттеров.

Глаза лорда Волдеморта на секунду вспыхнули багрянцем. Так вот о чем не успел поведать умирающий Снейп, вот над чем денно и нощно безуспешно ломают головы авроры, пытаясь разгадать секрет его бессмертия. Последний кусочек головоломки встал на место — у него остался ещё один крестраж.

Судя по волнению и злости на лице мальчишки, тот и не подозревает о таком соседстве. Он раз за разом приходит к нему в камеру, снова и снова упорно пытается убедить его... раскаяться.

Волдеморт застыл, точно вкопанный. Глаза торжествующе полыхнули во тьме, а безгубый рот медленно растянулся в улыбке.

Да, существуют различные формы магии.

Теперь оставалось лишь придумать, как он может использовать величайшее, по словам Дамблдора, ее воплощение — любовь.


	2. Глава 2

В этот тёплый августовский день в Министерстве с самого утра царил хаос. Письма, словно неуправляемые бладжеры, со свистом носились туда-сюда по коридорам из отдела в отдел, холодный женский голос, идущий из лифта, без остановки называл имена волшебников и раздавал им поручения.

\- Пропустите, дайте пройти… - слышалось отовсюду. Люди расталкивали друг друга локтями, пытаясь выбраться из забитого коридора.

После победы над Волдемортом Министерство магии оказалось в плачевном состоянии, и дел, само собой, у всех было по горло. Но этот день чем-то отличался от предыдущих. Перси Уизли шел по коридору третьего этажа, и его снедало беспокойство: в привычной уже суматохе ему чудилась смутная тень надвигающегося несчастья...

...Которое притаилось в кабинете министра.

Перси поправил очки на переносице и постарался задавить поселившуюся в сердце тревогу. Вчера вечером Кингсли вызвал к себе в кабинет руководителей отделов и авроров для приватной беседы, но никто из них до сих пор оттуда не вышел.

Перси в обнимку со стопкой документов добрался до кабинета и осторожно постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев.

Спустя мгновение за дверью показалось осунувшееся лицо Министра магии.

\- А, Перси, это ты. Документы можешь отдать мне, да. Ну, все, отлично, иди, - он махнул на прощание рукой и, вопреки всем правилам приличия, захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Перси.

Перси не на шутку испугался. Он неплохо знал Кингсли Шеклболта: тот даже в момент смерти Дамблдора сохранял удивительное спокойствие, но теперь... Он видел перед собой лицо изможденного и отчаявшегося человека. Наверняка... Точно что-то случилось, - размышлял Перси.

Он посмотрел на запертую дверь, просканировал взглядом безлюдный коридор и затем, направив палочку на замочную скважину, шепотом произнес заклинание - изобретение Фреда. Это была магия, по принципу которой работали удлинители ушей. При мысли о погибшем брате Перси почувствовал, как сжимается горло, но доносящийся из кабинета разговор быстро привлек его внимание. Перси не удержался и приложил ухо к двери.

\- Вы думаете, что можете?.. - прозвучал голос нового главы отдела магического правопорядка, пожилого волшебника с внушительным животом. Кингсли тут же перебил его:

\- Но мы не можем так обращаться с Гарри! - он был крайне взволнован. - В конце концов, это благодаря ему война, наконец, закончилась, и... Как можно его в этом винить? Он ведь еще ребенок!

\- Ребенок? - раздался другой резкий голос. Это был Харольд из аврората. - Вздор, не смешите меня, - холодно фыркнул он. - Он вступил в интимную связь с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Тоже мне - ребенок!

Перси почувствовал, как мир перед глазами закружился, ноги подкосились, и он чуть не впечатался лбом в дверь. Казалось, что он сходит с ума. Ситуация была до того абсурдной, что он не был уверен, не снится ли ему происходящее.

Стоящий в кабинете Кингсли, похоже, тоже потерял дар речи.

\- Я ведь говорил вам, нельзя давать Поттеру столько привилегий, - отчеканил Харольд ледяным тоном. - Он ведь каждые несколько дней спускался в подземелья к Сами-Знаете-Кому, не так ли? - Кингсли, казалось, собирался ответить, но аврор тут же пресек попытку. - Я знаю, что вы опять станете его выгораживать, мол, Поттер надеялся, что Сами-Знаете-Кто раскается! Подумать только - раскается! Да дьявол на это не способен! Мордред побери, это просто смешно! Видите, с чем нам приходится теперь иметь дело?! Он сбежал! Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть сбежал, а в подземельях без сознания лежит Избранный со следами от ногтей повсюду. И это, с вашего позволения, ребенок. Ну-ну, хорош наш "маленький герой"!

\- ...Мы все-таки говорим о Сами-Знаете-Ком, - голос Кингсли дрогнул, - слишком многие попадались в его ловушку.

\- Однако это Поттер отдал приказ распустить охрану подземелья. И эту привилегию даровали ему вы, - сказал начальник отдела магического правопорядка тихим и спокойным голосом. - Мы все должны ответить за последствия наших действий.

\- Я и не собирался уклоняться от ответственности, - процедил Кингсли сквозь зубы. - Я просто надеюсь, что Ежедневный Пророк не станет писать о роли Поттера в этой истории! У людей... у людей должна оставаться надежда.

\- Народ должен возлагать надежды не на этого "ребенка", - снова прозвучал холодный голос Харольда, - а на Министерство магии.

Присутствующие в кабинете снова замолчали.

У Перси закружилась голова, перед глазами заплясали яркие пятна, в ушах стояло монотонное жужжание, словно новости подобно взрыву оглушили его. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть сбежал, а Гарри Поттер, он, он...

На поверхности двери сидел большой жук, который под невидящим взглядом Перси принялся нервно махать крыльями.

В этот момент в кабинете раздался другой голос, низкий и глубокий, напоминающий печальную песнь виолончели.

\- Кингсли, прошлое осталось в прошлом, а будущее идет по своему пути.

Перси, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, ушел.

Он не мог знать, что сегодня утром, вскоре после того, как он отправился из дома на работу, обитателей Норы разбудил истошный крик миссис Уизли. По привычке взглянув на семейные часы, она не могла поверить своим глазам: кошмар снова повторялся — стрелки, обозначающие членов семьи, указывали не на школу, работу, а все, как одна, переместились к отметке “смертельная опасность”.


	3. Глава 3

Где-то на северо-западном краю Северного моря, на порядочном удалении от материка, в ста милях от живописных Оркнейских островов находится крохотный клочок земли. Его изображения не найти на картах, большинство людей даже не подозревает о его существовании, а когда судну случается проплывать через воды, вечно окутанные густым туманом, моряками овладевает чувство беспросветной тоски и отчаяния.

Именно здесь, на одиноком острове в водах Северного моря, скрытый от посторонних глаз, высится зловещий Азкабан – тюрьма для волшебников, заживо похороненных в её стенах. Им остается лишь содрогаться от могильного холода, слушать визгливые крики и бормотание заключенных, потерявших рассудок, в ожидании конца.

Только что сюда поместили совсем молодого юношу: его черные спутанные волосы топорщились во все стороны, кожа приобрела болезненно-серый оттенок, щеки похудели, а некогда блестящие изумрудные глаза потускнели и ввалились. Подумать только! — еще каких-то несколько месяцев назад лицо этого человека украшало передовицы Ежедневного Пророка; его называли символом победы, символом надежды.

Теперь же Гарри Поттер с безразличным видом сидел на корточках в углу камеры, позволяя колючему северному ветру царапать кожу, а дементорам — понемногу высасывать душу. Ледяной ветер приносил с собой голоса тех, кого он любил, тех, кто погиб из-за него: родители, Сириус, Дамблдор, Люпин, Фред... Их предсмертные крики, не переставая, звенели в ушах, но Гарри не хотелось сопротивляться. Он падал в бездонную пропасть, сотканную из густого белого тумана отчаяния, постоянно напоминая себе о том, что он виноват, что он все это заслужил.

...Как он мог поверить Волдеморту?!

Гарри крепко сжал кулаки. Он... На какое-то мгновение, пребывая в хорошем настроении, он действительно поверил, что с его помощью Волдеморт придет к раскаянию, что он, Гарри, смог воззвать к крупицам теплых чувств в сердце Темного Лорда. Каким же наивным, самоуверенным глупцом он был! Каким обманчиво хрупким, смиренным выглядел Волдеморт, рассказывая Гарри о своих чувствах, как трепетно приник к губам Гарри в поцелуе, а тот почему-то его не оттолкнул... Волдеморт расцарапал его своими длинными, острыми ногтями, оставляя многочисленные шрамы, словно хотел снять с него кожу, избавить от ненужной оболочки... А потом он сбежал: забрал его палочку из остролиста и без малейших колебаний улетел прочь. 

Все, абсолютно все было всего лишь новым обманом, ловушкой, в которую он так легко угодил!

Очередная вспышка боли пронзила мозг, и Гарри уткнулся головой в колени. Слёз уже не осталось. Он не знал, как Волдеморту это удалось — как он сумел проникнуть в его сердце, зародить в нем эти чувства, такие сильные, что даже сейчас при воспоминании о бледной шелковистой коже и кроваво-красных глазах у Гарри начинали пылать щеки. 

Волдеморт означает боль, отчаяние, кровь, смерть и потери. Дементоры не дадут ему забыть ни на секунду, нет! — они украли образы Джинни, Гермионы, Рона, и один только дьявол намертво впечатался в его сердце, занял все его помыслы.

В отчаянии Гарри ударил в стену кулаком, и по пальцам потекли тонкие струйки крови.

\- Гарри...

Уголки губ дрогнули, так и не сложившись в улыбку. Ну вот, очередные галлюцинации, призванные мучить его. Он даже не удосужился поднять голову и проверить.

\- Гарри, - холодный, высокий голос снова напомнил о присутствии его обладателя, и на пыльном полу показалась пара босых ног. Чьи-то пальцы тут же вцепились Гарри в подбородок и затем переместились к шее, сдавливая горло. Красные глаза подозрительно оглядели узника, пытаясь поймать его расфокусированный взгляд. Через некоторое время Волдеморт сказал:

\- Я не иллюзия, - но никакой реакции не последовало.

\- Гарри... - вновь позвал его голос, и затем Гарри почувствовал, как что-то неуловимо изменилось. Постепенно в его сознание стали проникать слабые отголоски тепла, чувства умиротворения. Это же... связь их душ!

Гарри вздрогнул и неверяще поднял голову. Волдеморт снова установил связь между ними, наполняя сознание Гарри своими эмоциями — спокойствием, уверенностью, даже толикой радости. Гарри, наконец, смог сфокусировать взгляд на Волдеморте и уставился на него.

Волдеморт разжал пальцы. Его высокая длинная тень нависла над скукожившейся в углу камеры фигурой. Красные глаза разглядывали погруженного в себя юношу, и улыбка — злорадная, недобрая, призванная отразить степень его глубокой привязанности, медленно расцвела на его губах.

\- Гарри ... - Темный Лорд протянул бледный указательный палец и слегка коснулся губ Гарри — самозабвенно, изучающе, сделал едва уловимое движение — и замер.

Гарри не мог пошевелиться, скованный почти осязаемым морозным туманом, исходящим от дементоров. Но в то же время он чувствовал, как пылает его тело. Он не мог сказать наверняка, реальность это или фантазия — сознание спуталось. Положительные эмоции, передаваемые через связь от Волдеморта, подобно Патронусу отогнали ледяное отчаяние, принесенное дементорами, и морозную стужу. Он уже почти забыл, что на свете кроме холода есть еще и другие ощущения.

Гарри разомкнул губы и выдохнул — горячий пар осел невидимыми капельками на кончиках пальцев человека напротив. Тут же палец, замерший на его губах, пришел в движение: погладил по нижней губе, мимолетно скользнул по щеке. Затем к нему присоединились и другие: вплелись в его лохматые черные волосы, резко притянули Гарри к себе, и тому, пошатываясь, невольно пришлось встать. Теперь рука удерживала его за затылок — Гарри не уловил момент, когда его вовлекли в поцелуй.

Возможно, этот пугающий человек в черной мантии и есть дементор? Возможно, этим поцелуем он забрал его душу? Гарри чувствовал, как холодный язык Волдеморта проскользнул по его губам и пробрался к его языку. То, что он испытывал, противоречило друг другу: балансируя на грани жара и холода, он очертя голову, но в то же время осторожно и крайне сдержанно бросился в омут сумасшествия и произвола. Казалось, что он скоро лишится рассудка: его неумолимо трясло, стало невероятно тяжело дышать. Гарри необходимо было убедиться, что он все еще жив, что ему все это не привиделось. Дрожа всем телом, он заключил в объятия стоящего перед ним человека и, словно утопающий, пытающийся сделать глоток живительного воздуха, припал к губам напротив, принялся их посасывать. Как же это восхитительно! — когда губы соединяются в поцелуе, намертво сплетаются языки, и он проникает еще глубже, облизывает, покусывает... Он чувствует! И его чувствуют...

Вдруг Волдеморт разорвал поцелуй и внезапно покинул его сознание: врата разума захлопнулись, плотно прилегая друг к другу. Гарри остался наедине с собой, оглушённый, словно после падения с большой высоты. Мир поплыл перед глазами. За последние несколько дней Гарри более-менее научился переносить влияние дементоров. Но теперь, после того, как он вспомнил, что бывает иначе, как почувствовал тепло, он не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы сопротивляться жуткому холоду, исходящему от этих существ.

Нет...

– Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Это он! Беги! Быстрее! Я задержу его…

Гарри вновь падает с метлы, камнем летит в бездонную пропасть отчаяния.

Все, все куда-то падают: рыжеволосая женщина, надрывно крича, падает на пол, профессор Дамблдор срывается с края Астрономической башни и стремительно падает вниз, а в ночном небе извивается Темная Метка... В Грозного Глаза летит зеленый луч, он соскальзывает с метлы и исчезает из виду...

Падает, падает, все кружится в диком водовороте и падает...

Но появившиеся словно из ниоткуда чужие руки удержали его от падения — и пугающие образы тут же исчезли. Волдеморт снова открыл канал связи, отсекая порождаемое дементорами отчаяние. 

Гарри по-прежнему сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь. Подавив всхлип, он, не отдавая себе отчёта в собственных действиях, крепко обнял Темного Лорда. Волдеморт едва заметно усмехнулся:

\- Я нужен тебе, - бесстрастно сказал он и холодно посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз, излучая крайнюю степень самодовольства. - Ты не можешь жить без лорда Волдеморта, не так ли, Гарри? - ласково прошептал Темный Лорд ему прямо на ухо.

Тонкие паучьи пальцы рассеянно прошлись по лохматой голове, уткнувшейся ему в грудь. Затем Волдеморт без малейших колебаний отодвинулся от Гарри и с огромным интересом стал наблюдать, как тот из-за влияния дементоров болезненно хмурит брови, пытается устоять, хотя подкашиваются колени... и когда, наконец, Гарри стал падать, Лорд вновь подхватил его.

Гарри дрожал всем телом, но с неожиданной для него силой заключил Лорда в кольцо рук, словно боялся, что тот снова уйдет.

\- Пойдем со мной, Гарри, - Волдеморт подавил переполнявшее душу радостное ликование, желание поскорее совершить задуманное, и вместо этого принялся вкрадчиво его увещевать. - Они бросили тебя, они мучают тебя, они не понимают всю ценность твоей души... 

Его губы мягко скользнули по лбу Гарри, заставляя того в очередной раз вздрогнуть. 

\- Присоединись ко мне... Ты станешь великим. Мы вместе будем править этим миром, лорд Волдеморт всегда был щедр... Я готов... - его рот невольно изогнулся в улыбке, - поделиться с тобой всем. 

Гарри закусил губу, затем медленно поднял голову и посмотрел Волдеморту прямо в глаза: 

\- Нет.

В мгновение ока на кончиках пальцев Волдеморта затрещала, заискрилась темная магия, лишь чудом не выплескиваясь наружу. Он мертвой хваткой стиснул подбородок Гарри, вынуждая того задрать голову; кроваво-красные омуты глаз пылали недобрым огнем: 

\- Повтори.

Гарри дергался, изо всех сил пытаясь вздохнуть. Взгляд изумрудных глаз затуманился, но продолжал излучать непоколебимую решимость: 

\- Никогда.

Ярость Волдеморта, подобно раскаленному хлысту, обрушилась на него с такой силой, что Гарри еле устоял на ногах. В голове звенело от боли. Но удивительно! — в то же самое мгновение в мозгу прояснилось, казалось, что к нему вернулась способность нормально мыслить, что он вновь смог возненавидеть стоящего перед ним дьявола... Гарри рывком избавился от удерживающей его руки Волдеморта, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться в здравом уме и сознании, не поддаться влиянию дементоров.

Ужасающие крики, клокочущая жгучая ярость и крохи его собственного рассудка словно столкнулись в неистовой схватке за его душу. Пытаясь перевести дыхание, Гарри прислонился к прутьям железной решетки, вцепившись в них скользкими от пота ладонями. Мир перед глазами то расплывался, то снова обретал четкость.  
Очисти сознание...

Вздрогнув, Гарри закрыл глаза.

Очисти сознание...

Он снова обрел спокойствие. Ярость Волдеморта превратилась в шторм где-то на другом конце океана, а белый туман отступил прочь. Гарри перевел дыхание и открыл глаза.

\- Я с тобой никуда не пойду, - ровным голосом проговорил он. - Я сам виноват, что поверил тебе. Я заслужил свое наказание. Уходи.

Если бы не уверенность в том, что он до сих пор находится в своем уме, Гарри серьезно усомнился бы в реальности происходящего: тонкие, словно лезвия ножа, губы Волдеморта неожиданно изогнулись в одобрительной улыбке; в ней отражалось веселье и даже восхищение, будто его до глубины души впечатлил тот факт, что Гарри смог избавиться от влияния дементоров и от его ментального контроля.

Темный Лорд слегка склонил голову на бок и с интересом разглядывал его, мягко улыбаясь.

До чего же сюрреалистичная картина! Как красиво сверкали во мраке алые глаза!

Гарри снова почувствовал, как трещит по швам мучительно удерживаемое спокойствие, и нервно сглотнул вязкую слюну.

\- Уходи скорее, - он заволновался, услышав, как снова задрожал его хриплый голос.

Затем Волдеморт направился к нему.

Каждый шаг бледных босых ног отдавался в сердце нежностью и непреодолимым желанием снова почувствовать...

Гарри вновь схватился руками за прутья решетки.

Волдеморт осторожно обхватил его лицо ладонями. Гарри и не догадывался, что бледные пальцы, несущие смерть, могут быть такими нежными. Крайне медленно змеиное лицо приблизилось к его собственному. Сердце Гарри тревожно забилось. Он не мог это контролировать: там, где их кожа соприкасалась, в нём словно зажигалась радость. Перед взором остались только вздымающиеся узкие щелочки ноздрей и красные глаза.

Гарри, словно загипнотизированный, закрыл глаза в ожидании поцелуя.

Прикосновение к его губам было мимолетным и невесомым, подобно летящим лепесткам майских цветов, потревоженной ветром глади Черного озера, нежному шепоту, не успевшим сформироваться мечтам...

Сердце заныло. Ему было больно. Где-то в глубине души Гарри знал, что все это неправда, очередной обман, но предпочел лгать самому себе, поверить, что в такие редкие драгоценные моменты к Волдеморту возвращалось нечто человеческое, словно птица с золотым оперением возвращала в гнездо потускневшие осколки прошлого — и Гарри практически смог убедить себя, что эти осколки — любовь.

Но мгновение минуло, и безгубый рот соскользнул вниз и принялся блуждать по его шее. Тогда-то Гарри понял две вещи: во-первых, начинается очередная жестокая игра, имя которой — похоть и покорение, во-вторых — он по-прежнему не в силах отказать.


End file.
